


ever since we met, i only shoot up with your perfume

by nothxkas



Series: vices and virtues [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Backrubs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, lapslock, no capitals, they love eachother sososososo much, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothxkas/pseuds/nothxkas
Summary: jisung gets home from a long day at school, and chenle decides to be all domestic because jisung is the all-around best person he knows.





	ever since we met, i only shoot up with your perfume

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!!!! this is just tooth-decaying fluff lol. i stole the title from a p!atd song called nearly witches (ever since we met) because that line just screams "i am absolutely and totally and completely in love" to me! this is going to be part of a series called "vices and virtues" because i'm going to be using lines from different p!atd songs from that album for nct fics lol. anygays sorry to bore you! <3

jisung’s heart couldn’t help but swell when he saw the smile on chenle’s face.

“sungie! you’re home!” chenle squealed, then scrambled off the couch to hug jisung. 

jisung didn’t think it would ever be possible for him to fall out of love with zhong chenle. boy, was he right. 

“hi, lele. how have you been, sweetheart?” he asked before pressing a kiss to chenle’s cheek. 

chenle beamed up at jisung. “i’ve been great, sungie! i missed you a lot, but that’s okay, because you’re here now, and that’s what matters! how was school, sungie?” 

jisung pretended to think for a moment. “hmm. it was good, because i knew that i’d be able to come back to you at the end of the day.” he had been going to college to major in pharmaceuticals, and it always felt like he left his knowledge at the door when he got home. 

it was refreshing. 

chenle beamed at him some more. “i made dinner while you were gone. hotpot, actually. because my mom called today and she told me to eat well, so i told her i’d cook hotpot, and she was proud of me. y’know, sungie, when i’m in a food coma, you’ve got to call my mother and tell her i ate well.” 

“what makes you think that i won’t be in a food coma too, lele?” 

chenle laughed his high pitched dolphin laugh, and jisung’s heart swelled a little bit more. 

~~~ 

chenle was tired, so he pulled jisung up from their spot on the couch, and pulled him into their bedroom. “love you lots, sungie.” 

“love you more, lele.” 

chenle wasn’t so sure about that, so he made it his mission to show jisung that he loved him more. 

he started with the back rub. 

jisung loved back rubs and chenle loved giving jisung what he wanted, so it would work out. 

chenle laid in the middle of their bed, on his back, and made grabby hands at jisung. “let me rub your back, sungie.” once jisung finally gave in and clambered on top of chenle awkwardly, chenle started dragging his fingertips up and down jisung’s back. 

“mmm, thank you, lele. that feels so good,” he sighed out into chenle’s collar bone. 

“anything for you, sungie.” 

chenle moved onto the soft, fuzzy pajamas. 

jisung didn’t sleep well without the cloudy material against his skin. 

“arms up, sungie,” chenle almost hummed after he got the younger to sit up. “i’ve got to get your pajamas on before you pass out, sweetie.” 

jisung blinked and shook his head to get the long hair out of his eyes. “okay, lele.” 

chenle went through the motions to get jisung into the fuzzy material. 

“i love you, sungie,” chenle cooed over the lanky boy in fluffy pajamas. “i’m so lucky to have you, baby. i love you so, so much,” he repeated. 

“i love you too, lele,” jisung yawned out. he then ducked his forehead against chenle’s collarbone and promptly passed out. 

chenle’s heart swelled. it felt so large that the short boy’s chest almost hurt for how much he adored jisung, the once short and chubby middle schooler that was now a tall and lanky (almost) college graduate. 

chenle was looking down at jisung’s brownish-pinkish hair, and his mouth was stretched so wide with a smile that he probably looked crazy, and he let the tears roll down his cheeks. he really did love jisung so, so much. 


End file.
